


I Didn't See You There

by Celestial_Mess1



Series: RosexHux_Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Light Bondage, Out of Character, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Rough Sex, Sneaking, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Rose Tico has been stuck on the Steadfast for thee months now. She just wants to steal these plans from Armitage Hux private office and leave. Suddenly something or someone makes a sound. Is she going to be caught?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: RosexHux_Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	I Didn't See You There

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Spy/Undercover
> 
> Yay day 3 of #GingerRoseweek2020 I think was the hardest to write. Also I fully apologize if they seem a tad out of character. It's hard to stay in the moment.
> 
> I apologize to everyone reading this. Writing smut is not as easy as it seems.

Rose waited with bated breath as the storm troopers marched down the hallway. She glanced around the corner again looking both ways. The coast was clear. Rose tighten her jacket making sure to add a scowl on her face. She was supposed to be just another lieutenant walking down an empty hallway. Maybe if she frowned more anyone walking by wouldn’t spare her a second glance.

Rose took a sharp left clicking her heels together as Finn taught her. She still couldn’t get the ram rod, straight back correctly but she figured she was close enough. One more turn to the right and she would be in the officer’s quarters. Rose felt sweat build on the back of her neck as she marched further into the hallway.

It was colder here, she fought herself not to shiver. At the end of the hall was Rose’s destination. It was a smaller unused turbolift with a special keycode. It would take her to Hux’s office and private rooms. Rose has been on the _Steadfast_ for three months now, pretending to be lieutenant in the engineering department. Sure, she had to keep her head down and she could only wrinkle her uniform once a day but all in the all she figured she wasn’t doing that bad. I mean, she was fooling them all Hux included. No one had dragged her out of her bed demanding to know where the Resistance was.

Speaking of them, Rose found a Resistance sympathizer inside one of Hux’s men who didn’t mind giving her the keycode as long as she’d help him alleviate some sexual stress later on. She smiled, had kissed his cheek, and skipped away. Rose did not plan being on the ship by sun break. She felt bad she had to deceive such a nice guy to get what she wanted. She was finding out quickly that just because the First Order was a bad regime didn’t mean all the people working for them were bad.

Rich’arvine, a Rodian who’s green skin color and weird phrases always took Rose a minuet to translate was from an Outer Rim planet like Rose. She chose to join the First Order so she could send money back to her family. Rose stood in front of the turbolift. The panels of the door were painted back to match the rest of the wall. Probably to keep it camouflaged From Nosy Rebels, she heard a tiny Hux say in her head. Rose rolled her eyes. That had been happening a lot too. All the snide remarks and rebuttals in her head sounded distinctly like Armitage Hux in his Imperial accent. Rose would neither confirm nor deny that that voice had come in handy during one of her longer bouts of sleep. 

Rose searched the turbolift entrance trying to find the way to open the doors. Her gloved hands grazed a bump to her left. She ran her hands across it again. There, nearly painted in all black was the keycode! She looked behind her, aware she had taken longer to process she would finally leave this retched place. No one was behind her or been making a sound in the hallway. Turning around again, Rose inputted the code and sighed relief when the doors opened soundlessly. She quickly ducked inside keeping her head down on the chance an officer caught a glance. The whole ride up was quiet. It made Rose hair stand up on the back of her head.

When the doors finally opened it was to a dimly lit hallway an opening to what she assumed were Hux’s private quarters to her right and an opening further down to the left. She wasn’t sure who the other quarters belonged to but her wild guess was Kylo Ren. Rose had only seen the man from afar and knew she did not want to mess with him. She marched out the turbolift towards Hux door. Unsurprisingly it did not open on the first go. It had a retina and hand scan only. Boy talk about paranoid. She had to disable both boxes and rewire the blasted thing to get it to open to her.

Damn it rose, you are taking to long. I will find you, mini Hux in her head said. Rose gasped in victory as the doors slipped open and she slipped inside careful to lock it behind her as it had been. The room was dark save for small little bulbs in the walls that illuminated the floor. In front of her was a giant couch, a large table, and a well-stocked bar in the corner. The room cut off to the left revealing a gigantic bed.

She flushed thinking it was not right for her curiosity to spike at the sight of it. Lately she had been dreaming of Armitage Hux on his knees begging her to make him cum. She supposed it was her fault for accidentally being in the welding cages when she noticed distinct scruff forming along his jaw Another incident happened when she noticed his hair fall out of place once. It became a mental game she played to see the notoriously put together Hux with a dust of lint on him or an unruly piece of hair.

This was such a huge space for one man. The room she was standing in alone could fit at least thirty of their people if not more. “You’re all monsters.” She muttered. To Rose’s right was a small hallway that led to his office. The office was floor to ceiling books, holopads and more trinkets of engineering that Rose thought died a long time ago. His desk was huge too. Rose adjusted her gloves. She just needed the information about the new planet destroyer she overheard some cadets whispering about during their food recess. His holopad was strangely open, no password or code to input. Rose knew her hackles should have risen at that, but she decided to shake it off.

Rose stopped typing on the holopad, realizing she did not know the name of the destroyer. She searched through a few files until she found something that looked like the plans. Even if it wasn’t the exact ones, Rose knew for a fact Armitage Hux didn’t keep half-assed ideas on his holopad. If he had them then they were in the works of being built. Rose injected a microchip into his holopad watching as it copied and transferred over the data she found. Leia would be so proud of her.

That’s when she heard a rustling in the adjacent room and froze. Rose eyes had adjusted to dark by now and she couldn’t see anything moving. She knew if Hux was back in his quarters she would have heard the doors open. Was there someone else here? Rose felt panic arise in her throat. First Order lieutenants weren’t allowed weapons on their person. She glanced around quickly grabbing a thing that looked like a tiny sword off Hux desk.

Tip toeing back to the main room Rose searched but could not see any movement what so ever. That’s when something brushed again her leg. “Kriffin Shit!” Rose cried, covering her hand. If anyone was walking by, they would have heard her.

She glanced down at the offending thing against her leg surprised to see a cat rubbing on her. It meowed. “Awww,’ Rose gasped ‘it’s a cat.” She didn’t think animals were allowed onboard let alone in quarters. Most importantly she didn’t think a man like Hux could care for such a gentle creature. Rose squatted, scratching behind its ear. The cat purred. “You’ve got a very mean daddy. Do you know that?” Rose asked the cat.

“I have to say of all the names I’ve been called, I do think mean is rather tame.” A distinct imperial accent stated as the room was doused in light. Rose quickly stood up, hiding the microchip in her bra. Hux could not know why she was there. Standing at his full height, his chin held even higher was Armitage Hux. His hands were clasped behind his back as he walked out of the area Rose guessed was his bedroom.

“What are you doing in my quarters, lieutenant!” he demanded, eyes narrowing as he approached. The cat meowed a sign a protest that no one was paying it attention. Rose watched with bated breath trying to form an escape plan. Guess she was leaving tonight. “Millicent, go.” He held up a laser at the cat. Rose thought he would kill it. Maybe it wandered in here as well. All the laser did was make the cat go crazy trying to chase it. Rose ran for the door as soon as Hux back was turned, the laser being directed inside the bedroom.

The doors for Hux room were locked shut. Rose pulled again, “Why won’t you open?” she asked.

“Because” a voice whispered in her ear ‘I locked them with a specialty bolt that you could never guess in your miserable rotten life.” Rose shivered. His body was hovering just behind hers. She stared at the door. She wasn’t leaving now that she was caught, on to Plan B.

“I’m so sorry general. Forgive me, I-The cadets dared me to.” She muttered. She hoped to say it was a joke or something to that effect. Hux ran his hand up her side. “Is that so lieutenant?”

“Yes sir, General Hux.” Rose stated in her most First Order voice.

“You know what I think, lieutenant?” he caressed her shoulder, pulling off her hat.

“What?” Rose asked as his hand went to trail up to her throat.

“I think that’ his gloved hand came across her neck ‘a Resistance scum has infiltrated my ship for weeks and none of men were smart enough to notice.” He applied pressed on her throat, as breathing become hard. Rose scrambled to move the offending hand of his. “No!” he barked pushing her flush against the door. This time I get to bite you, little vermin.” His voice dripping with venom.

Rose could not breathe. She tried to fight back but Hux had used his second hand to pinned hers behind her back. At her shocked gasp Hux leaned in further, his whole-body weight pressed hers now. “Oh, did you get the information you were searching for?’ he snarled in her ear ‘Because I have a system in place that alerts me when someone has entered my chambers. Your poor eyesight clearly left you inept from seeing me on the couch.”

Rose started to see black spots around her vision. “I-hhhh-m-aaaaaaaaa” she warbled. Hux grip on her throat becoming tighter. “I should kill you here and now! But not before I retrieve whatever information you deemed yourself privy to, Tico.” He spit out. Rose pushed against his body using her hips. Hux just held her throat tighter. She could barely hear now, and her body felt so heavy. With one last ditch attempt Rose stepped back on Hux foot with all her might. He clearly wasn’t expecting it and fell backwards.

Finally, he let go of her throat. As she gasped for air, she realized she fell atop the man who just been strangling her. Rose scrambled from him. There had to be another exit! She ran into the bedroom, surprised by how immaculate everything was kept. There was no place for her to hide. “Tico!” Hux bellowed behind her. Rose searched for an exit door. She couldn’t see one. Fine, she would fight her way out! Rose marched to the other side of the bed. She it dawned on her after she positioned herself there that she’d dropped her tiny knife.

“Don-don’t come any closer, you monster!” She spat out. Hux marched in. His hair was out of place and his generals jacket wrinkled beyond repair. She watched as he took off his leather gloves. Her fear spiked. He never took those gloves off. “Tico, do not play a game you shall lose.” He warned.

Rose was thrown off by his appearance and didn’t notice how he close he was until he was practically in her face. She backed up for every step he took forward. “Don’t come near me, Hux!” she said trying and failing to keep the tremor out her voice. The back of her knees hit something hard and she fell on his bed.

“I think it’s much too late in the game for you to be making demands, Tico.” He sneered, unbuttoning his general jacket. And lying it on the bed next to her. “Where is the data you stole, you wench?” Hux growled crawling across the bed, seizing her wrist.

“No! You won’t take me!” Rose cried. “Oh, no?’ Hux snarled, pinning her down on the bed. ‘I beg to differ.” He straddled her waist, pressing his ass on her stomach. His one hand held hers together above her head. The other were placed just underneath her breast. “Tell me!” He commanded.

“Make me!” Rose defiantly declared wiggling beneath him.

“Stop that!” Hux demanded.

“No!” Rose said wiggling she much as she could with his weight pressed against her. She started to feel the tell-tell signs of her body reacting. Her skin started to feel hot and the friction of his ass against her core was causing a clenching deep within her. Hux leaned back, fishing something out of his pockets. It was a set of wires.

“I had planned on using this for something else, but I shall make do with what I have.” He muttered. Rose felt as he leaned forward again, his throat delicious close to her face. His hands were, she realized tying hers together so she could not fight if she tried. Rose inhaled his scent. He smelled like the regulation soap and a light undertone of earthy greenery. It must be affecting her, she thought. She hadn’t been this close to a man in a while and definitely not in this sort of position. Her skin flushed as her heart beat faster.

Hux came back into her view, his face just inches from hers. “Now, tell me, Tico, where is the data you’re storing. I won’t ask twice!” 

“I’ll never tell you!” she stated. Both of their breathing becoming heavy. This close, Rose could see his eyes were not green but like a seafoam color. He had stubble lining his jaw and she wondered idly if he’d look better with a beard. His unkempt hair was falling in his face and she rather thought he’d looked human, handsome.

His eyebrows furrowed. Rose licked her lips. His eyes watched in fascination. “Tico.” He warned, the sound coming out as a whisper.

“Hux.” Rose breathed. She leaned up trying to capture his lips. When she did, he gave a startled gasp inside her mouth. His lips were soft and warm she thought, moving her lips against his. He kissed her back fully, inserting his tongue inside her mouth before she could think otherwise. Now their kissing became heated, it was all tongues and teeth. Something dropped gracelessly to the ground.

Rose felt her body push against his trying to find friction. Before she could pull back, Hux snaked a hand through her hair and pulled. Rose arched her back, hissing. Hux attacked her jaw, nipping small bites along then peppering each one with a kiss. Her skin felt a flame when his hand finally reached her breast. Rose whimpered when Hux drew back to unbutton her shirt.

“You have been teasing me with these breasts ever since I saw you.” He made quick work of it. Rose knew her breast weren’t anything special and her bra was a standard issue one that was more brown than white. But the way Hux looked at them, made her feel self-conscience. She tried to move her swing her arms over to cover herself, when Hux pinned them above her head again.

“No! You will bare yourself to me.” He growled. He nipped above her collar bone, leaving open, sloppy, wet kisses along the way to her breast. Rose moaned. Her hands itched, she wanted to touch him too. He grunted upset that he couldn’t slide her bra down her arms with her hands being tied together. Rose giggled. He just opted for pulling the cups down. He stared for a moment. Her breast bared for him like an offering. Rose was rewarded when he heard his fierce statement of “Mine.” Hux made eye contact with her, slipping a nipple in his mouth. Rose arched her back as he licked around the now hardening bed.

“Hux, I-” she was caught off guard when he finally started sucking, his hand coming to palm himself between the two of them.

“You make me come undone, woman.” He rumbled. Rose panted. She wanted more touching and less talking.

“Touch me.” She whispered.

“With pleasure.” He stated. She squirmed as Hux went lower down her stomach, kissing and unbuttoning her lieutenant uniform as he went. She rubbed her thighs together. She needed friction. Hux unbuttoned her pants, sliding them and her underwear down her legs. He pried her legs opened and inhaled. “Such a pretty pussy, and it’s all wet for me.” He muttered.

“Hux…” he made fierce eye contact with her.

” Armitage, you will call me Armitage.” Rose nodded.

“Good.” He made eye contact again as he took a tentative swipe against her core. Rose thighs clamped together but Armitage held them apart. “We just began.”

“I know, I just-” he licked again at her core, Rose whimpered. He kept licking again and again until she was overheated and withering underneath him. Ros bucked her hips up. She needed him to touch her clit, she needed him to- he inserted a finger.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” His other hand came back to palm at her forgotten breast. “So beautiful.” The squelching sound of his finger going in and out of her hit Rose ears in the deepest way possible. She wanted more.

“More.” She groaned feeling empty and full at the same time. Hux inserted two more fingers at once. Rose cried out. She had this feeling inside of her of her being full stated, her vaginal walls were clenching around his digits. As he crooked them to hit her special spot.

“Armitage, let me.” Rose fumbled bring her arms over her head, reaching for his belt. He didn’t stop her as she ground down against his fingers. They felt amazing! She barely noticed that she had successfully pushed down his pants and underwear to his ass, his red, hard cock springing forth. Rose licked her lips. Her hands both cupped him, pulling along the shaft as he cursed.

“Kriff sakes Rose. You can’t- you can’t-“

“Can’t what?” Rose asked smiling to see his was as worked up as she was. His fingers had all but stilled inside of her as she pumped his cock.

“Beg for me. Beg for me to make you come.” Rose stated, stopping her intertwined hands. Hux looked up at her, his hand still buried deep inside.

“I- what?” he asked, breath heaving.

“Beg me.” She stated. She had this dream before she hated to admit it, but it was hot. This was one of the most erotic things she could have done

“No. that’s out of the question.’ Rose let go of his member. She shrugged, pushing at his body. ‘Then get off of me, I’m leaving.”

“I can’t let you do that.” He said darkly.

“Why not?’ she asked. ‘you aren’t going to get the microchip and I’m not going to get you off.”

He raised his eyebrow. “What microchip?”

“Kriffin hell! I meant what could be a microchip or something else to hold information.”

“Rose.’ He growled. ‘where are you hiding the microchip? You’re always too honest for your own good.” Rose wasn’t even sure. It probably fell out somewhere when he ripped at her bra. His eyes darkened.

“Tell me!” he commanded rubbing his now swollen penis against her core.

“No.” Rose stated, shaking he head. He felt so good.

“Go lower.” She moaned.

Hux laughed “I’ll do as I want. You’re my prisoner not the other way around.”

“Armitage, I’m sorry. I’m-” he shoved his member straight inside of her to the hilt. Rose cried in agony and in relief. “Armitage I-” Hux leaned forward using his whole body as he pulled out of her then roughly went back again.

“You’re mine now. This pussy belongs to me and no one else.” He bit her neck. Rose cried out again, her hands were being squashed between the two them.

“I’m not, I’m not-” Hux bit alongside her breast.

“You’re mine and you know it.” Rose moaned kissing him deeply as he hit her most sensitive part.

“Armitage, let me……..” She needed to release. Her body was hot and she felt overfull and her clit ached to help her get over her hump. She felt as he roughly bit and nipped at her breast, her neck, her jaw, his rough thrusting was enough to make her see stars.

Finally, his hand was on her clit, “Is this what my pretty little Rose wants?” Rose babbled back. The pressure was building up inside of her. If Armitage keep running circles around like that on her clit she was….she was….. she was, she felt her organism hit her harder than she ever felt it before. After that, her brain went numb. As she was coming down from seeing stars, she was aware of Armitage still pumping inside of her. She watched raptured as he held onto her for dear life until her insides felt like jelly.

“Come for me.” She begged. His hair was a mess sticking up everywhere. His standard issue shirt was ruined beyond repair. He had this wild look of lust in his eyes and his pants around his knees. Kriff, he was beautiful, she thought as he filled her with sperm.

Horror wretched on his face as he looked at her, pulling out. “I, I, I am sorry. I usually have better decorum than that. Your body is beautiful and-” he got off the bed.

Rose sat up. “Um, its fine. I have the implant.” She stated. She could somehow feel the shift in his demeanor. She watched that juicy pale ass as it was covered in pants again. If Armitage wanted to, she could go another round, she would-

“This was a mistake.’ His back was to her, she only saw the clench in his hands. ‘You are free to leave. Whatever you found on the holopad won’t be of consequence.”

Rose heart dropped. “You’re, you’re serious?” he walked to the fresher, not looking back.

“A lapse in judgment on my part will not resort in a bastard. You’re dismissed Tico.” Then the fresher door closed.

Rose stared at the fresher door for longer than necessary. She huffed. “That kriffin man!” She got up and found the tiny knife she procured earlier in the main room. After much struggle she managed to cut off the wires binding her hands together. Then she grabbed her clothes. Rose was afraid that she couldn’t find the microchip. That was the reason she was here, the reason she was in this mess.

No one told you to sleep with him, idiot. She chided herself. She glanced at the fresher. There hadn’t been sound this entire time. Was Armitage just trying to avoid looking her in the eye? Did he really regret it that much? Rose felt tears threaten to come.

No, she would just take the holopad instead. She had to get back to the Resistance. She walked toward the office almost tripping over the cat. It was swatting at a small green brick. Upon closer inspection Rose realized it was her microchip. “Oh, kitty. You are a lifesaver. Tell your mean ol’ daddy I’ll see him soon.” She cooed scratching the cat behind its ears.

As she set the coordinates for the Resistance base in a stolen X-fighter Rose finally allowed herself to cry. She had seen the man underneath Armitage Hux for a grief glance. She knew he could be saved too.


End file.
